vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Moon Rising
Bad Moon Rising is the third episode of the second season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. Summary STEFAN FACES A NEW DANGER — , and take a road trip to Duke University and search through Isobel's research on folklore and paranormal phenomena to see if they can uncover any clues to the mystery surrounding the Lockwood family. Isobel's former student, Vanessa offers to guide them through the research and ends up getting quite an education herself. comes face to face with a terrifying new danger in the woods, and makes a shocking discovery about Mason. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley Guest Cast * Courtney Ford as Vanessa Monroe Trivia * Antagonist: Mason Lockwood. * The day this episode originally aired, September 23, 2010, really did have a full moon. * This is the first episode of Season Two that features Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman. * Katherine's real name is revealed to be Katerina Petrova. * The Petrova book is seen for the first time when Damon hands it to Elena. * Werewolves are introduced into the TVD/TO universe in this episode. * Mason Lockwood is the first werewolf seen in the series. * We learn that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. * The Sun and Moon Curse is mentioned for the first time. It will later be revealed to be a lie created by Klaus. * Caroline almost kills Matt in this episode but is stopped by Stefan before she can. This will be mirrored in The Rager in Season Four when the newly turned Elena almost kills Matt, but Damon is the one to stop her. * This is the second episode to have Caroline and Katherine in the final scene. The previous occurence was in The Return. Production Notes * The filming for this episode began on Wednesday, August 4, 2010[1] and ended Saturday, August 14, 2010.[2] Cultural References * , American actor from the silent film era known as "The Man with a Thousand Faces." * , American actor known for his leading role in The Wolf Man films. * , Hungarian actor known for his role as Count Dracula on stage and film version . * Seemingly by coincidence, the penultimate episode of the first season of The Gates (originally airing on September 20, 2010 on ABC) is also called Bad Moon Rising (S01E12). ** The Gates is a horror-themed program that includes vampires and other supernatural beings. The plot of that particular episode also involved werewolves. * Bad Moon Rising is the name of a song by American rock band Creedence Clearwater Revival and it was used in the 1981 film, An American Werewolf in London. * Bad Moon Rising is also the title of the second episode of the second season of Grimm. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.57 million viewers in USA. Quotes :Damon: "If this Wolf Man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney, Jr. which means Bela Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." :Caroline: "I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me that he loved me, but I've been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out, OK?" :Damon: "If you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." :Damon: "You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks." :Caroline: "Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?" :Stefan: "My what? My serious vampire look?" :Caroline: "I mean, it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your Hey, it's Tuesday look." :Damon: "No. No, I didn't. Katherine really pissed me off and I snapped. I got lucky with the ring. I don't know what I would've done if he wasn't wearing it. Elena, I'm sorry." :Vanessa: "I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." :Caroline: "So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak on crack." :Caroline: "Isn't killing cute, defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" :Caroline: "Elena?" :Katherine: "Nope, try again." :Caroline: "Katherine." :Katherine: "Don't be frightened, were going to have so much fun together." :Damon: "Pull it out, I can't reach it, Elena. Just pull the damn thing out, it hurts." (Elena removes the crossbow bolt and Damon makes an amusing sound.) "That bitch is dead." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising3.jpg BadMoonRising4.jpg BadMoonRising6.jpg BadMoonRising7.jpg BadMoonRising10.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg WerewolfMason.png|mason in werewolf/wolf form damon saves elena.jpg|damon saves elena tvd wereolf eyes.jpg|mason's werewolf/wolf eyes caroline.jpg Stefan Elena Damon, Bad Moon Rising 1.png 2x03-Bad-Moon-Rising-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15767382-1280-720.jpg 631.jpg 102110-1.jpg 1040323_6e76c275-7e6e-42d9-ab37-b3b44ef88a8b-8.jpg 2694081.jpg Alaric_and_Jenna_1_BadMoonRising.png BadMoonRising9.jpg bad-moon-rising-katherine-pierce-15772790-1280-720.jpg Bad-Moon-Rising-the-vampire-diaries-16473055-1280-720.jpg Bad-Moon-Rising-the-vampire-diaries-16473059-1280-720.jpg elena+and+damon.jpg normal_464.jpg Stefan_and_Bonnie_1_Bad_Moon_Rising_1.png the-vampire-diaries-bad-moon-rising.jpg the-vampire-diaries-bad-moon-rising-part-2-hq.jpg tumblr_lgw2vvFLWB1qhrp07o1_500.jpg tvd2-3-2.jpg vampire-diaries-s2e3-02.jpg vampire-diaries-s2e3-06.jpg VD203a_0156r-480x340.jpg Screenshot_1033.jpg Screenshot_1034.jpg Screenshot_1036.jpg Screenshot_1037.jpg Screenshot_1038.jpg Screenshot_1039.jpg Screenshot_1040.jpg Screenshot_1041.jpg Screenshot_1042.jpg Screenshot_1043.jpg Screenshot_1044.jpg Screenshot_1048.jpg Screenshot_1046.jpg Screenshot_1047.jpg Screenshot_1049.jpg Screenshot_1050.jpg Screenshot_1054.jpg Screenshot_1053.jpg Screenshot_1055.jpg Screenshot_1057.jpg Screenshot_1058.jpg Screenshot_1060.jpg Screenshot_1061.jpg Screenshot_1063.jpg Screenshot_1064.jpg Screenshot_1065.jpg Screenshot_1066.jpg Screenshot_1067.jpg Screenshot_1068.jpg Screenshot_1069.jpg Screenshot_1070.jpg Screenshot_1071.jpg Screenshot_1072.jpg Screenshot_1073.jpg Screenshot_1074.jpg Screenshot_1075.jpg Screenshot_1076.jpg Screenshot_1077.jpg Screenshot_1078.jpg References #^ #^ See also Category:Season 2 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Full moon episodes